


Alive

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, M/M, Robot!Eren, Robots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's year 2064 and to have a robot living with you had just become a new trend for those who could afford it.  Jean’s uncle had promised Jean, last year, that for his 18th birthday he would let Jean pick any of the models from the newest series.<br/>Jean named his model 'Eren'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It, Eren

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this, be sure to check out any of my other fanfics!  
> This chapter is slightly short but they'll be getting longer, don't worry.

“I want _that_ one.” Jean said, pointing at the life sized model that was standing before him. It was the year 2064 and to have a robot living with you had just become a new trend for those who could afford it.  Jean’s uncle was a creator of the newest series, his models winning countless awards over the current year. He’d promised Jean, last year, that for his 18 th birthday he would let Jean pick any model from the newest series.

“That one, ey? You sure do have a good taste,” Jean’s uncle, Max, said. The robot that Jean had picked had lightly tanned skin, dark sleek hair and dark long eyelashes that framed the almost marble emerald eyes that seemed to just stare back at Jean. This model had caught his attention and he wasn’t going to budge on his decision.

“It’s beautiful. What do I have to do? Do I just take it home?” Jean questioned.

“No, no we’ve got to program it to your liking first.” Max explained. He pulled a small chip out of his pocket. “This. This is going to have _all_ his data on. If you lose it, you lose the model and any memories that would have been created into its system. It’s not too much of a problem because it’s just a robot and you could just reprogram it again but it’ll cost next time around.” He placed it into his computer, his fingers beginning to tap away at the keys.

“It’s March 30th today so this will be its so-called ‘birthday’. Right so it’s already programmed to do household maintenance and cleaning. It can speak up to 42 different languages but because it’s going to belong to you, I’m going to lower the languages it can speak to make room for more personality program. You can only speak French and you’re shit at it, so I’ll keep that in the program, I’ll keep English, obviously, I’ll keep German, Chinese, Polish, Dutch and Russian. Now because there is more space in the personality program and I’m smart I can give it slightly better characteristics and traits than other models. What would be some main traits you would want it to have?”

“Uh…” Jean shrugged and lent back in his chair, thinking it over. “Could it be optimistic… passionate, slightly impulsive... no fuck it, really impulsive and slightly hard headed. I’m sick of all the softies around here. Also, I want it to able to swear as much as I do, I’ll feel a bit uncomfortable if it didn’t.” Max raised an eyebrow.

“A optimistic, passionate and impulsive robot? I’ve never heard of that before… Sounds like a recipe for disaster.” He muttered to himself, but clicked away, anyway. “What likes and dislikes? If you want we can place in a few likes and dislikes and then I could set it to develop it’s own likes and dislikes.”

“Would that make it less like the other models?” Jean asked.

“Yes, it would.”

“Then yes, sign me up for that. Uh, can it like broccoli so it can eat all mine… carrrots and peas?” Max rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“They’re the kind of likes and dislikes it’ll be able to develop overtime. If you don’t like the way it’s developed then come back and I can reset it.”

“Ahhh, okay then. Uh could it like… sports, watching movies, photography and art? Hmmm… and it’s dislikes would be… people who lie and the dark.”

“The dark?” Max asked, slightly puzzled by this suggestion.

“Yeah, it’s cute when girls are scared of the dark so I just thought it would be cool if it was scared of the dark too.”

“How about if you want it to go out shopping for you at night time, then what are you going to do?” Max pointed out.

“Oh yeah… Okay then, I have no idea what else it would dislike. I guess that can be something that will develop over time.” He said, grinning and stretching his arms out.

“Well… it seems you make terrible decisions so I’ll set up the rest by myself.” Jean’s uncle began to click and tap away at the computer screen and keys, his face only showing a concentrated and deep-in-though expression. After a while of Jean picking his nose and Max programming the chip, he pulled it out of the computer, sighing a sigh of relief. “There we go. It’s all done. So, do you want it to be completely set up now or do you want to take it home?”

“I want to take it home and finish the set up there.” Jean answered.

“Okay. I’ll box it up and place it in your car.” Max stood up, ushering Jean towards the exit. “I’ll be there in about ten minutes, I’m just going to put it in its packaging.”

Jean smiled and walked outside, the cool breeze blowing against his face. He pulled out his keys, unlocking his car door and sat in the front, waiting for his uncle to come out with his new robot. He couldn’t believe in a few minutes he was going to have his own personal robot, something that was completely under his control and would listen to everything he said, unlike most people. He grinned and rested his hands on the car steering wheel. This was going be great, he could even take the robot to school and have it do all his homework and cook for him. He waited for a while till his uncle came, opening the door with great difficulty and carefully placing the box that Jean’s robot was in, in the back car seat.

“Good luck with it, bud.” Max said, before slamming the door shut and waving Jean off. Dear god, he hoped the kid wouldn’t do anything too stupid.

***

Jean had finished getting the packaging off, it had took him over 15 minutes of impatient groans to get the bloody box open and all the stuffing that surrounded his robot out. He reached for the leaflet that was titled ‘Instructions’ and flipped through, grunting and nodding as he scanned the basics.

“Right so it says here to activate it with my voice, I have to say, uh, SNK 5th generation, titan series model AO5, program activate.” He waited and scratched his head, re-reading through the instructions when the model didn’t do anything. “Did I break it already…? Ahh, no, I gotta press a pressure point beforehand that should be… right here.” He muttered, holding down the pressure point that was behind the robots ear. Jeans eyebrows raised up. It _felt_ human. There was nothing really that actually gave away the fact that he was a robot… which was kind of good really because he didn’t want people at school to know he’d brought a robot, they’d think that he was some sort of loner- which he actually wasn’t- he hung out with Connie, Marco and Sasha nearly all the time. He breathed out, repeating the words again. “SNK 5th generation, titan series model AO5, program _activate.”_

The robots eyes blinked a few times before slowly turning its head, still lying down.

“Name me.” Jean blinked and looked through the instructions. Yup, this was something it was meant to do. Shit, he’d never thought of a name beforehand.

“Uh… your name is going to be Eren,” he said. It was the first name that ran through his head and it seemed to suit the robot.

“Eren. My name is Eren. Nice to meet you.” Eren stretched out his hands, twisting his wrists and then sat up, turning his head to observe his surroundings. “What’s your name?”

“My name’s Jean.” Jean said, completely awe-struck.  Even the voice sounded _exactly_ like a human, none of that sci-fi bullshit he’d seen in some old movies where they spoke really broke up and computerized.

“Is this your home, Jean?” Eren asked.

“Yes, it’s our home now, I guess.” Jean said, poking Eren’s face.

“What was that for?” Eren asked, his face forming a small frown.

“I just wanted to see how you’d react… I wanted to see if you felt as real as I felt when I first touched your neck.”

“What do you mean, see if I felt real?” Eren asked.

“Well, you’re a robot, so you’re not real.” Jean explained, standing up, “I’m going to find you some clothes, make sure you stay there.” Eren nodded, waiting for Jean to come back. He stretched out his hands, expanding them and inspecting them, then doing so with his legs. “I’m not real.” He repeated.

The actual programming for a robot was set so they could thoroughly understand that they weren’t alive, it would cause problems if they thought they were human and not a robot. Previous first generation models had repeatedly crashed due to thinking they were human so this was one of the differences between the new series and the any of the old series robots.

“Hey I’m back.” Jean smiled as Eren stood up and took the clothes off of Jean, changing as Jean looked out of his window.

“Hey Eren, what do you think of your new home?”

“It’s shit.” Jean choked and turned around. He knew he’d programmed him to swear but that was a lot more sudden then he’d expected.

“Thanks, I know it’s not the best but I thought you might have said something like ‘Ahh I’m so glad Jean let me stay here, after all I do belong to him.’” Eren rolled his eyes and tilted his head to the side.

“I am glad but that’s not really answering your question,” Eren pointed out. Jean shrugged and turned to face Eren. This was going to definitely be interesting, weird, slightly cool and maybe even life changing… Na, not life changing, after all, how much could a robot change his life?


	2. The first mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to upload, I won't take as long with the next chapters.  
> Also, sorry if there are any grammar/spelling mistakes, I didn't go over it.

Jean hadn't bothered to get Eren a bed, after all he was a just a robot. Eren would 'sleep' when Jean would but really it was just his way of charging himself. He obviously didn't mind 'sleeping' against the wall and seeing as he'd never slept in a bed, he would never know what he was missing out on.

As the sun rose and the light peaked through the curtains, Eren glance across the bedroom slowly walking towards Jean to see the male sprawled across the bed, drooling out of the corner of his mouth. Eren frowned slightly, leaning in closer to inspect Jean's lips. What was the weird substance that was leaking out of his mouth, and gathering into a small pool on the pillow? Was Jean broken? Sick?

“Jean... Jean?” Eren frowned and lent in towards the two toned blonde's and bellowed his name.

“W-What?!” Jean shot up, his bed hair sticking up in all directions and his eyes scrunched up. “Who's there?” He turned to face Eren, looking rather puzzled to as why there was a stranger in his room and then he suddenly remembered- He'd brought Eren yesterday, hadn't he? “Ahh hi... Crap, what time is it?”

“ It's exactly 5:36am, Jean.”

“What? I could have slept for an extra 24 minutes! Eren, why the hell did you wake me up for?” Jean growled, running his fingers through his hair, sighing.

“I was scared you may have been broken or ill, Jean. You were leaking.”

“Leaking...? What do you mean by that?”

“You had some sort of fluid coming out of your mouth. Look, it's gathered on your pillow.”

Jean glanced at his pillow and then turned back to face Eren, completely straight-faced.

“That's called dribble. Humans gather up salvia in their mouth, it's a perfectly normal thing to do,” he said hurriedly. “Ugh, seeing as I'm up, I might as well take a shower.”

Jean stretched and climbed out of bed, walking out of the room, leaving Eren to just stand there unsure of what to do.

Eren's thoughts drifted back to the night before when he has to go over all Jean's dislikes and likes before he went to sleep. He said he liked waking up to cooked breakfast, didn't he?

Jean exited his rather long shower, water drops glistening and clinging to his body. He paused for a second, a delicious smell wafting under his nostrils. Curious, he quickly wrapped a towel around his waist and padded into the kitchen, small droplets of water dripping onto the floor with every step he took.

His mouth formed an O shape as he saw what was spread out on the table before him. He wasn't sure how to react. Damn, how much Eren had cooked in the space of time he'd gone was impressive but what Eren had actually cooked... worried him a bit.

There was a large juicy chicken in the middle of the table, small bowls of steamed vegetables, a few boiled potatoes, hot gravy and Yorkshire puddings. Eren had cooked him... Sunday dinner breakfast...?

“Eren... why have you cooked me Sunday dinner on a Monday morning?”

“I went over the information you told me last night. You said you liked waking up to breakfast. You never specified what breakfast was and when I ran it through my system, it said that breakfast was food, so I cooked you food.”

“I thought you were meant to be smart... I hope I'm not going to have to send you back already.” Jean remarked, scratching the back of his head.

“Fuck me, are you serious? If it's not programmed into my system then how am I meant to know? Don't send me back!”

“I was joking, geez, calm down. I guess you're going to have a hard time understanding what's a joke and what's not.” Jean glanced at the table and then back at Eren. “I'll be back in a second, you can sit down if you want.” The taller male soon came back into the kitchen, holding out a matching uniform to the one he was now wearing.“We're going to school soon, I guess I should have gone over school details with you last night... anyway, you need to put on this uniform.”

“Sure thing. School... ahhh, that's a place of education, isn't it? Seeing as you've just turned 18... you're in year 13, am I right?” Eren asked, taking the uniform off of the other.

“I guess you could say that but we just say upper sixth. I'll teach you more about the school system in the car.”

 

***

 

“So you're telling me I have to take 6 classes in a day and they're all with you?” Eren asked, tugging on his seatbelt, curiously.

“Mhm, my uncle phoned up the school and explained the situation. Most people don't take their robots to school because it's can be troublesome but I'd rather you come with me, it's a pain in the ass. Who knows what trouble you might cook up if I left you at home.” Jean explained, backing out of the small parking space that he'd managed to squeeze his car into.

“Thanks.”

“Welcome. Anyway, try not to talk to too many people... you're a bit weird so I think people would be freaked out by you.”  
“How the fuck am I weird?”

“I dunno, you just are. I mean, you did just cook Sunday dinner for breakfast.”

“Good point.. but I am a robot.” Eren muttered, turning his head to look out of the car window. “If you want me to be more silent during school, why didn't you program me to be like that?”

“I dunno... guess it wouldn't be you?” Jean questioned himself.

“Hah? What's that supposed to mean. I'm a robot, if you program me to be a certain way then I am me.”

“No, no, I didn't mean it like that- I guess I just had a certain idea of what you'd be like. Besides, if I ordered a quiet robot who would I talk to?”

“Yourself- Like you have done for the past 18 years of your life,” the brunette chuckled.

“I have friends, I talked to them for the past 18 years of my life!”

“Then why do have me?”

“Just shut up!” Jean growled his fingers tightening around the steering wheel.

“Yeah, yeah, okay. So is there anything else you want me to do?”

“No matter what, do _not_ mention that you're a robot, ever.”

“It's kind of hard to not mention that because I am a robot.”

“Yes I know you are but for now, just try and think like a human. You're not going to make any friends if you try and cook them shredded wheat for lunch.”

“Sure, sure, I'll do my best.” Eren sighed.

“Ahh, we're here now, just do as I say and you'll be fine.”

“Wait, are you joking? We could have bloody walked it, it would have took us 16 minutes and 35 seconds on average!” Eren groaned as they pulled in.

“What did I just say?”

“Uhh, ' Yes I know you are but for now, just try and think like a human. You're not going to make any friends if you try and cook them-'”

“No, I... ugh, what I meant is I just told you to think like a human so you can't be doing any of that weird 'on average' bullshit. No normal person would have figured that out of a few seconds.” Jean pointed out, opening his car door. “Just... be as silent as possible and try to fit in. Those instructions can't be too hard, can they?”

Eren shook his head, climbing out of the car. It was certainly a lot to grasp, but he was a robot, he could handle this.

 

_Just think like a human._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you liked it and once again, I'm so sorry for uploading this late.


	3. 4nn13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean goes looking for questions and Eren discovers a blue bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been ill and took the day off so I came back to work on this chapter. It took a completely different turn than I'd planned it to but I hope it's okay.  
> Also, I haven't checked through this so sorry if there are spelling mistakes ect.  
> (Heads up, I will be merging the chapters together so this will go back to consisting of two chapters).

“So today we have a new student in out class called Eren. He's obviously new around here so make sure you're kind to him and show him around, okay?” Mr Smith, the classroom tutor told his students, standing beside Eren. “So Eren, is there anything you want to tell the class about yourself before we get started?”

“My name's Eren and I was born yesterday.” Eren said, grinning. The class erupted into laughter and his teacher raised a brow as Eren glanced at Jean and gave him a thumbs up.

“I see we have a joker amongst us.” The blonde haired teacher said, crossing his arms. “Please take a seat besides your cousin, Jean.”

Eren nodded his head and went to sit down beside Jean, grinning at the male.

“Cut out the smiling, idiot. You look ridicilous,” Jean hissed at Eren.

“Ehh but you told me to act like a human. They smile a lot,” Eren whispered, frowning slightly.

“They don't smile all the damn time, they just smile when they're happy.”

“I know they smile all the time but I don't really know what it's like to be happy, I don't really have emotions, do I?”Eren pointed out before pulling out his pencil case and notebook out of the spare bag Jean had given him.

Before long the lesson had began rolling out and Jean and Eren had stopped whispering at each other and had finally started writing notes. Eren frowned and looked up at the whiteboard before stick his hand into the hair.

“Sir, I have a question.”

“Yes Eren?”

“On the board you wrote down that Lilac killed William because it was obvious she was jealous. I hate to bit pick but there's obvious points that show that Lilac wasn't jealous but was in fact infatuated by William. See here, on page 52, paragraph 3. It says that she was jealous but when you read further into her actions there's no way a jealous person would have spoken to him like that nor would they have acted that way.”

Mr Smith gritted his teeth and smiled at Eren. “I think you're thinking too deeply into the book Eren. Besides, that wasn't a question.”

“I never finished though-”

“And you won't finish because your point is invalid. It says in plain black and white that she is jealous and there is no more to it. End of discussion.”

Jean's mouth hung open slightly and he turned to whisper to Eren.

“Almost half an hour ago you told me you didn't have emotions but yet you can figure out the feelings of a person in a book? You're confusing.” The two toned blonde asked.

“Well yes. It was written in plain black ink on creamy white paper. The emotions, actions and feelings are a lot easier to understand in a book when they're printed out in front of you. Besides, I understand emotions a lot more now, I was scanning it through my system as I took the notes,” Eren explained and then smiled. “See, even though I feel no emotion I should feel happy because I was able to explain something to you and you understood it perfectly. When people get their points across to other's apparently that can make them feel happy or pleased, so I smiled.”

Jean sighed and looked back up at the board.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say Einstein.”

“I'm Eren. Do you wish to rename me or-”

“No idiot, it's the name of.. ugh, just forget it. Keep your mouth shut and keep writing notes,” Jean interrupted him, pinching the bridge of his nose. He thought owning a robot would be easy as anything but he could already see the complications. Maybe he'd speak to his Uncle Max about it soon and see what could be done.

***

 

“We're going to my Uncle Max's before we get back home, okay?” Jean told the male, strapping his own seatbelt down.

“Sure, what are we going to do there though? Are you just visiting for fun?” Jean started the car and shook his head, pulling out of the school carpark.

“You're just.. I don't know. I have more questions I've got to ask my Uncle about you.” Eren nodded and lowered his car door window, looking out.

When they arrived at his Uncle's work place, Jean had made Eren sit in a separate room while he went over a few things with his Uncle.

“I'm just confused.. I mean, he's really smart but then he's also as thick as two planks.” Jean explained crossing his arms.

“How so?”

“Well, he doesn't understand everything and he's always having to run it through his system. After his ran it through his system he tends to be.. too knowledgable?” He half questioned himself.

“What do you expect Jean? Robots aren't human, they only do what they've been programmed to do. On top of that, the way you programmed him was downright weird. You wanted him to be optimistic, passionate and impulsive. Even though I programmed those traits into him, scanning it through his system won't necessarily be enough. You wanted him to learn his dislikes and his likes by himself which means he can't be passionate, impulsive and optimistic yet. He has to learn overtime because the way you programmed him was almost like leaving him incomplete. You're going to have to take him out and give him experiences so that he can discover more things otherwise he'll just be a confused little robot.” The older male sighed and tapped away at his keyboard that was linked to his computer. “Just remember another thing.;He is programmed to do what you programmed him to do. Every computer out there can only do what it's told to do so make sure you're careful on what you tell him to do. When I say this, I don't mean he'll do what you _tell_ hi m to do. There's a difference between commanding something and programming something. I know it's hard for anyone to get their head around so it's probably really hard for you to get your head around, so don't worry too much.”

“You were being so nice as well and then you go and say that,” Jean grumbled, sinking in his chair. “I guess I'll start taking him out and what not so that he can learn what he likes and dislikes. I didn't really think I'd have to do that.” He stood up and brushed his trousers before heading to fetch Eren out of the back room. 

 

*** 

Eren had been sat in the back room, swinging his legs from the chair like he'd seen a few people do in his class. He wasn't sure why they did it was somewhat intriguing. He stood up and glanced around the room, noticing a few of the boxes in the corner that were similar to the one he'd come out of out. The brunette walked over to the box and nosily peaked inside- Well, it wasn't really being nosy, he saw it as gathering information. 

The robot inside was an old model, Eren could tell by the number than was engraved behind it's ear. He fiddled around, wondering why it was packed away and then noticed the marking on it's wrist that had been written in some sort of permanent ink. It read 'Failed'. He frowned and rummaged around more, finding a small bag that had been kept behind the back of it's head. Before he knew what he was doing, he'd placed the bag in the school backpack that Jean had given him and re-sealed the box. 

He wasn't too sure why he'd taken the smaller bag and he didn't know what was inside but he felt like it was important. The bag was still sealed so it was highly unlikely that Max had even looked through it yet. He was about to consider putting it back when the door opened and Jean stood in the doorway.

“Come on, we're going back home now,” Jean told him, motioning for Eren to follow him. The brunnette sighed and followed the other male, waving goodbye to Jean's uncle. 

“Just remember, if anything happens and he's not working properly, come back to me and I'll fix him up, OK?” Uncle Max called out to Jean. Eren narrowed his eyes slightly. He would always work and he was sure he would never need fixing up. 

While Jean was driving and rabbiting about one of the girls at school, Eren was looking at the smaller blue bag that was contained in his backpack. His fingers fiddled with the blue bag and he opened it, looking inside. There were a few things in there, some that Eren didn't recongize and some that Eren did. His fingers wrapped around the thing he was drawn to the most and he found himself pulling it out. It was a notebook that had small crystal patterns printed all over the front and back cover and was kept in pretty good condition.

It read '4nn13.'

 


	4. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren has a few questions and rereads through 4nn13's notebook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO sorry for not updating regularly! I have so many new ideas for fanfics yet I don't even update these ones, wow.  
> Also, the plot for Annie's (or 4nn13's) dairy is actually based on a story that I'm writing and I wanted to see if it intrigued people or not, so sorry for just throwing that in there.

“Hey Eren, thanks for helping me with my maths homework, I didn't think I'd ever be able to complete it!” An almost bald male shouted out to the brunette just as he was getting in the passenger side of Jean's car. Eren smiled and nodded his head.

“You're welcome!” He slammed the car door shut and turned to Jean excitedly. “Hey, your friends are really beginning to like me. They even invited me to go out with them tonight, please can I go?”

Jean pursed his lips and backed out of the parking space, shaking his head.

“No, I don't want you going out without my supervision. I know it's been over a month since I've had you but I still have to be careful.”

Jean was right, it had been over a month and in the past two weeks he'd recently started to get attached to his robot. A lot of people liked Eren and he was easy to get along with and he'd started going off at lunch times with Armin and Mikasa and leaving Jean behind with his other friend, Marco. He didn't have a problem with being left behind, he just felt.. overprotective. He saw Eren how he saw his own games, they were important to him and if anyone touched them, they were dead because they cost a lot of money to replace. Ontop of that, fixing a robot wasn't cheap nor did it take a quick amount of time as his uncle had informed him when Eren had chopped off his finger and had to go in for two days repair.

“The last time when Mikasa asked if I wanted to come over to do some homework you said maybe the next time. C'mon, why are you being so stingy?”

“Maybe because I already have plans for us today?” Jean grumbled as they stopped at the first set of traffic lights.

“Ehh, really? You're actually going out somewhere and taking me with you?”

“Yes! Jeez, do you have to act so surprised? My uncle said it was best to take you out every now and then.”

Eren scoffed. “So you're only taking me out because your uncle said so? Wow, I feel so honoured.”

“Shut up, Eren.”

When they finally arrived home, Eren disappeared into the box room in the house, a room that Jean had set up as a bedroom for Eren so that he could have some privacy from the brunette.

“I have the place booked for 7, make sure you're ready before then.” Jean called as he walked on ahead to his own room.

“Yeah, yeah, I'll be ready,” Eren muttered under his breath, slipping his hand underneath his pillow. He pulled out the crystal-patterned notebook that he'd discovered from Max's back room in his shop. This certainly wasn't his first time reading through the notebook but he'd never finished reading it- infact, he hadn't even gotten half way through.

 

_So I was reading a book that father had given me. It was about a girl called 'Anne Frank'. She documented her life and wrote about her troubles and it inspired me to do the same thing. So here it goes, I'll start of this 'diary'._

_Dear diary,_

_this is weird, writing to someone who isn't even here- Then again, no one ever is here. My name's Annie. Well, actually, my model number is 4nn13. (It's got letters in, I don't understand how it's even a number, psh.) The person who purchased me, Father, said that the reason he picked me was because the model number looked like the name Annie, the name of his daughter who had passed away. I was also customized to look like her, I've seen the pictures, the people who made me did a very good job. I've been living as her for 2 months now._

_It's odd, you know... being a robot. I'm not allowed to tell anyone, Father says they'd treat me differently. He also doesn't want to become a laughing stock- people think that his daughter was in hospital for a long time in a coma, they didn't know she actually passed away. He doesn't really have any close relatives but once, an Uncle and Aunt came around to visit and they didn't suspect a thing so I guess that I'm doing my job well._

_I feel so sorry for his daughter sometimes. I think that if I were a real person and I had a proper family, I wouldn't want them to replace me after I'd passed away._

 

 

_Dear diary,_

_I always refer to Annie as a different person but Father says the only way I can truly be her is to stop thinking that her and I are separate beings. It's hard to think like that though, she's a dead human, I'm a functioning robot. We're very different. I'm programmed to be like her but I'm still not her. Even if I'm programmed to like crappy music artists such as 'The Dangle Weaners', deep down doesn't mean I actually like it. It sounds ridiculous, I know, I know. Robots aren't meant to have a 'deep down' but I know I do, I know it._

_Anyway, I have to go back to Annie's school soon- or should I say my school. It's going to be a bit odd , pretending to know all her friends that I've never even met._

_I've got a list of all her shitty friends anyway, she writes about them in her old diary._

_Her main friend is Mikasa, apparently she really like The Dangle Weaners too. Annie drew hearts next to Mikasa's name and she wrote down a somewhat interesting dream about Mikasa too but she's never admitted in her diary that she liked her._

_Her other friend is Sasha, I read all about her and in all honestly she sounds like a bitch, 'nuff said. She has lots of friends and I can't be bothered to share all the details with you diary but I'll tell you how my day goes when I start school._

 

Eren's fingers flipped the next page over, his eyes scanning the words.

 

_Dear diary,_

_Sorry I haven't wrote in here for a few days, Father had me busy. He's making sure that I don't ever refer his daughter as a separate person. I am his daughter, I am Annie. It's hard and it makes my system feel heavy but I'm beginning to get used to it. My name is Annie, I'm 14, I was in a coma and I did_ not  _die. I like The Dangle Weaners and I like reading books about high school girls and their love lives._

_My name is not Annie, it's 4nn13. I am a robot pretending to imitate someone and it hurts. It shouldn't hurt because I am a robot and I don't have feelings but my whole system aches. I don't know why I'm trying so hard to keep hold of my identity when I don't even have one. Robots aren't humans- we aren't worth anything and people think we're a joke. We're programmed to have feelings similar to humans and then we're told that we can't have feelings because we're robots. It's all so complicated, contradicting and stupid. I sometimes wish I'd have been born a human- but then I remember that I'm just an invention, just a computer, just a memory chip and that it's completely impossible for me to have ever been born as a human. I do not exist and whatever it is I'm feeling aren't real feelings. This is so stupid._

_I am Annie, I am 14. I have a crush on my best friend Mikasa and I was in a coma. I repeat, I was in a coma, I was not dead._

 

Eren winced at the words and could never push himself to read the rest. Within 3 pages or so he could feel 4nn13's pain and he had a feeling it got worse from then onwards. He knew all robots weren't the same and he was living a completely different life to 4nn13 but he felt that if he read onwards, whatever happened to 4nn13 would happen to him too- and he knew deep down it was a bad ending. There was no other way a 4 year old robot would have been took back into the shop it came from if it was doing OK. A sigh escaped his lips and pushed the notebook back under the pillow.

“Hey Eren?” Jean called out, pushing the door open.

“Hey, don't just barge into my room like that!” Eren yelled, glaring at the two toned blonde. Jean rolled his eyes and placed his hand on his hips.

“Why can't I? It's my house so technically it's my room. Besides, you're a robot, you don't need privacy.” Eren gritted his teeth and threw the pillow at the other male's head. “Get out my fucking room, asshole!” Jean pulled a face and threw the pillow back at him before slamming the door shut.

“Jesus, what's got his boxers in a twist... I was only gonna ask if he wanted to watch a movie before we go out,” the blonde muttered under his breath.

A few minutes later Eren popped his head out of the door and walked into the living room to see Jean switching TV stations.

“Sorry for getting pissed at you,” he grumbled as he plonked himself down on the sofa next to Jean.

“S'cool. I don't get why you even got pissy with me though- I didn't even do anything wrong. Wanna watch a film before we go out? We still have three hours or so before we leave.”

“Yeah sure, what film's are on?” Eren asked, staring at the screen.

It was weird, the TV was a computer.

He was a computer.

They worked completely differently but somehow he was still like the TV.

“Hey Jean, what do you do when you get bored of your TV?” Eren questioned, peering at the other male.

“Hmm, I'd probably sell it or just throw it out. If it's not working well I'd just put it in the scrap but if it was still working fine and a better model came out I'd probably just sell the old TV and buy a new one. Why?”

Eren's eyes widened and he stayed silent for quite a while before finally replying.

“I was just wondering. No reason at all...” Eren answered, shrugging his shoulders.

“Okay. Well, the movies that are about to start are Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince, Mulan, Spy kids and Taken 2. I'm gonna guess you haven't seen any Harry Potter films so there's no point watching a random one without seeing the first one and I'm also going to guess you haven't seen the first Taken movie so that leaves Mulan and Spy Kids.”

“Let's watch Mulan then. I've heard it's a good film.” Eren muttered, staring at the screen.

Throughout the whole film he stared at the screen and anyone would have thought he was really into the film but in all honesty he wasn't even paying attention. All he did was stare, processing a ridiculous amount of facts and thoughts though his system.

Jean said he threw things away when there were newer or better models that came out. The next (good) robot model to come out wasn't going to be out for another year or so, so Eren came to the decision that he'd be fine for a year.

Jean had also said if a TV wasn't working well he'd just scrap it. Eren knew he was working fine and as he was one of the best models that were out there he was confident he'd be working fine for a long time.. but there was something he could feel in the back of his system, almost like there was a fly that was flying around him and he couldn't swat it away. It was irritating but it'd either go away after some time or he'd have to swat at it somehow.

“That was a pretty good movie actually. I thought because I was older than the target audience I wouldn't have liked it but it was good,” Jean spoke out interrupting Eren's thought process.

“Uh.. yeah, it was great.” The brunette stared at the clock that hung above the TV, the large hand pointing towards the 3, the smaller hand pointing towards the 5 and the second hand ticking around at a pace that Eren noticed was ever so slightly off by a few nano seconds or so.

“Oh shit, my maths is pretty bad. If the place is booked for 7 we need to leave around half 6 at the latest. You'd better start getting ready.” Jean said, shooting a grin at the male.

“Get ready... how? Aren't I already ready? I'm in casual clothes.”

“Exactly the problem, Eren. I thought I'd let you see what it's like to go to a nice fancy restaurant. You can't go to a posh restaurant dressed in jeans,” the taller male explained.

“Is it normal to take out your male friends to high class restaurants?” Eren questioned. He was beginning to feel somewhat confused. Restaurants were where you went for meals with family or your partner, _pubs_ on the other hand were where you went for meals with your friends- Well, at least that's what Eren had gathered.

“W-Well.. somewhat. Uncle Max had told me that you needed to experience a lot of things ect ect, so I thought it would be a good experience for you,” Jean rushed and turned away from Eren. “I'm going to have a wash and then get ready, you'd better be ready soon too.” Eren blinked and shrugged. What Jean had said made sense but just because he had to experience things, didn't mean he had to experience them all with Jean.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the girl Annie had a crush on is the same Mikasa that Eren knows, there is a 4 year time gap since Annie had passed away and Eren had been created.  
> Also, if you can't tell, Jean-boy is beginning to feel something for his lil' robot but I didn't want to spend too much time rambling about how Jean came to like Eren, it's just something that's developed as the months had gone by. Sorry the for the little time skip too.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, please if you have any ideas, questions or just anything you'd like to say, please comment below, I love hearing from you!  
> Check out my tumblr blogs: marcowholemilk, jeanxeren and chloeechobee (and you can even send me prompts if you want).
> 
> I also track the tag AliveJeanEren on tumblr.


End file.
